


One Of Those Days

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff and Angst, Gen, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Sirius wakes up and it is one ofthosedays. The days when he feels like his soul is being sucked out of him. A bad day. A I don't wanna get out of bed much less have a cuppa and smile for everyone days. Thankfully Remus is there. Remus makes everything better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late Christmas present is hella late! I hope you enjoy this and that I got close to your prompt!

Sirius takes a deep breath, it’s going to be one of  _ those _ days. Days when he feels as if he’s back in Azkaban with Dementors breathing down his back. It’s hard to get out of bed and even harder not to snap at Molly when she tries to shove food down his throat. Days like this he regrets opening his home to the Order. Remus takes one look at him and gently shoos Molly away, a look of understanding on his face.  _ It’s unfair _ , Sirius thinks as his best friend sits down across from him, that Remus can read him so well.

 

“I have chocolate.”

 

“You  _ always  _ have chocolate Moony, pretty sure you’re addicted.”

 

Remus chuckles.

 

“It cures many ills and it’s a decent addiction to have.”

 

They settle into silence, the Order bustling around them not noticing that Sirius isn’t as happy as normal. The food in front of him looks as appealing as ash and he can’t force himself to eat it but at the same time he doesn’t want to insult Molly anymore than he normally does. So with a long sigh he picks up his fork and shovels bite after bite into his mouth.

 

“You don’t have to eat it all,” Remus reminds him when he pauses, stomach rolling and protesting another bite. Not quite half the food is gone.

 

“She’ll understand.”

 

_ But she won’t. _

 

“Come on, let’s go up to my room. Get away from everyone for awhile.”

 

That sounds so appealing but he doesn’t trust himself on days like this. When  _ his _ Moony is the only solid thing in his world. The only person who won’t tsk and shake their head. The only one who won’t pity him or shame him for feeling the way he does. It takes him back to days long past when they were young boys and he had the biggest crush on the nerd of their group. While James was panting after Lily, he was following Remus around like a puppy- an ironic fact that James and Peter wouldn’t let him live down. When he is like this he can’t keep the fact that he feels more than friendly feelings toward the man. He looks down and smirks a little when he sees that enough time has passed for Remus to take his plate.

 

“That desperate to get me into your bed, Moony? What will Tonks say?”

 

The expected sucked a lemon face is almost enough to make him laugh. Standing causes a slight wave of dizziness that has him grabbing the table. God he hates these days. Remus is at his side immediately, grabbing his arm.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he grumbles. Thankfully, his friend says nothing about him leaning into the gentle touch on his arm. Molly, as he expected stares at him as he leaves the table. She doesn’t like him. Thinks he’s a bad influence on Harry. Hell, she’s probably right.

 

“Padfoot, I know that look. Stop it.”

 

“I haven’t a clue what you are talking about.”

 

The chocolate when he gets some is as good as it always is. Basically melts in his mouth. He doesn’t eat much of it, while it makes his soul feel better his stomach still rolls.

 

“Padfoot.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do what makes you comfortable. I don’t mind talking to a dog.”

 

Sirius rolls his eyes affectionately.

 

“So we can cuddle?”

 

“If you want.”

 

The dog  Animagus drops the chocolate still in his hands, blinking rapidly at his friend. Remus sighs and pats the bed he has claimed for when he stays at  Grimmauld Place. With a sigh of his own Sirius morphs into his Animagus form and jumps up onto the bed. He lays his head on the werewolf’s lap, sighing when fingers are carded through his hair.

 

“You’ve always had days like this. I remember when we were younger, James was the one who was by your side during them. He got you to laugh. He got us all to laugh. I was jealous, of him, of the friendship you two shared.”

 

Sirius whines softly but Remus just smiles down at him.

 

“I grew out of it. You came to me for other things. You needed me just as much as you needed him, as you needed Peter.”

 

It’s just not fair, Sirius thinks again staring up at his friend. That Remus can say things like that, can smile like that and not know the effect he has on everyone else. It’s no wonder that Tonks is crushing hard. It seems Blacks can’t get enough of the lycan. The soothing tones of his best friend wash over him, it doesn’t fix him. No, that would be like saying putting a bandaid on a collapsing dam is fixing it, but it helps. It helps ground him to the here and now. It helps him fight back that niggling voice in the back of his head and the cold chill that follows him around on days like today. He doesn’t think he will ever be fixed to perfection but maybe he can be mended. Spending time with Remus is always good. And so what if maybe he licks the hand that pets him a little more than he should, dogs lick it’s a fact.

 

The next morning he wakes up on Remus’ bed, his friend still asleep behind him. Carefully he moves on the bed so that he can watch as the lycan sleeps. It’s a bit creepy, he can admit, but it gives hims something to look at while he thinks. Tonks makes Remus happy, any wanker with eyes can see that. And even though he protests, Sirius knows that Remus likes Tonks.  It should hurt, maybe, probably, that the person he has had a crush on since third year is in love with his cousin but instead he’s just happy that Remus is happy. He huffs a soft bark of self approval. Today is an okay day. Not a good one but not bad one either. He shifts back into his human form and pokes Remus in his nose. 

 

Sleepily Remus opens an eye to look at him.

 

“How about some pranking?”

 

The smile is answer enough, like the school boys they once were they creep through Grimmauld Place. Molly’s slippers are enchanted to move whenever she goes to put them on, Tonks’ hairbrush is bespelled to cry everytime she touches it, the twins’ prank items are bewitched to break into song and so on and so forth. In the safety of Remus’ room they laugh as Molly’s voice echoes across the house, waking his mother’s portrait.

 

“FRED! GEORGE!”

  
It’s marvelous, they will, of course, confess their transgressions later. Or, well, brag in Sirius’ case. Especially if the twins face any actually danger of repercussions. But for now they are content to laugh as Walburga Black screams her insults and the rest of the house scrambles to shut her up while dealing with the pranks left behind.


End file.
